Mousewhisker
Mousewhisker is a gray-and-white tom Revealed in Allegiances of The Sight with green eyes. History In the New Prophecy ''Twilight :Daisy and her kits Berry, Mouse and Hazel were discovered in WindClan and ThunderClan territory by a patrol consisting of the ThunderClan cats Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Cloudtail, and Squirrelflight. The patrol takes the group of loners to the ThunderClan camp. The ThunderClan warrior, Brambleclaw, does not think that the loners should be allowed to join ThunderClan, but Squirrelflight and Cloudtail stand up for them. Sunset :He and his siblings are taken back to Horseplace by their mother after she fears the rest of her kits might be hurt since Berrykit got caught in a fox trap. Mousekit and his siblings show that they wanted to stay in the Clan and be trained as apprentices. They all watch Brambleclaw hunt a mouse and mimic him. Later after returning to the Clan, he and Berrykit are play fighting and Brambleclaw instructs them. Mousekit and Hazelkit hunt down a butterfly which Spottedleaf showed them because she felt it was time for Leafpool to know the truth about Mothwing. They both kill the butterfly. In the Power of Three The Sight :He is given his apprentice name Mousepaw, and Spiderleg as his mentor. He found Lionkit hiding out by the dirtplace at night listening to Dustpelt and Spiderleg doubting Stormfur's loyalty to ThunderClan. Mousepaw gets caught, but he doesn't give Lionkit away since he was already in trouble from earlier. At one Gathering, he shows that he likes the RiverClan apprentice, Minnowpaw and tries to show Lionpaw around. Minnowpaw offers to walk with them around the island. Mousewhisker happily accepts but Lionpaw ducks away. He then meets Heatherpaw and acts in a simelar fashion. Dark River :In ''Dark River, he climbs up a tree, attempting to catch a squirrel, but falls. He was uninjured, but later in the book, he attempts the same feat, this time climbing the Sky Oak. He gets stuck, and Cinderpaw climbs up to help him down. She almost succeeds, but then falls, breaking her hind leg. ''Outcast :In Outcast, Mousepaw and his siblings receive their warrior names, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail and Berrynose. Eclipse :Mousewhisker, along with Graystripe and Sorreltail go hunting along with Jaypaw who is going to collect herbs. Mousewhisker is excited to have Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw become full warriors because he thinks that it will stop the senior warriors from hogging the best moss, which he later denies when Graystripe and Sorreltail hear. He volunteers to help Jaypaw collect mallow. He becomes excited about learning that WindClan crossed the border, and asks if Jaypaw can manage the mallow leaves he collected while he goes and tells his littermates, Berrynose and Hazeltail. During the WindClan invasion, he is part of Brambleclaw's patrol. Mousewhisker scratches his eye on a thorn while watching for WindClan and Hollypaw guided him into the battle. He showed some liking to Hollypaw after that. :During the battle, he is pinned down by Emberfoot. When Jaypaw arrives, Tawnypelt pulls Mousewhisker out of the battle and asks Jaypaw take him back to camp. While leaving the battle for treatment, he proudly states to Lionpaw and Jaypaw that the only injury he got was a swelling eye, which is then the size of an apple. Long Shadows :Mousewhisker is mostly seen around on patrols and around camp. When Lionblaze refused to go collect catmint for Jaypaw, Jaypaw says to Mousewhisker that it is a pity that there was no catmint for the sick cats while Lionblaze was in hearing distance. He doesn't get sick from greencough. Sunrise :In the first chapter, Mousewhisker was guarding the camp overnight. He is mostly seen around camp and on patrols. He is seen once talking to Lionblaze about Sol's supposed murder of Ashfur to the other cats, but Purdy jumps in and defends his friend. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :He got his first apprentice, Bumblepaw. Also, his brother Berrynose had a litter of kits with Poppyfrost, who are his niece and nephew. Character Pixels File:Mousewhisker.apprentice.png| Apprentice Version File:Mousewhisker.warrior.png| Warrior Version Family Members '''Mother:' :Daisy: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Father: :Smoky: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Brother: :Berrynose: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sister: :Hazeltail: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-brother: :Toadstep: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-sister: :Rosepetal: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nephews: :Unnamed Tom: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Neices: :Unnamed She-cat: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree Smoky --------------------- Daisy ----------------- Spiderleg | | ----------------------- ----------- | | | | | Poppyfrost --- Berrynose Hazeltail Mousewhisker Toadstep Rosepetal | --- | Two Unnamed Kits Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors